


A New Something [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [31]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, and are all friends, cold read podfic, established sukka - Freeform, zukka getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Zuko doesn't realize he's in love with Sokka. Until a friendly (yet highly violent) game of Capture the Flag helps him figure it out.Featuring the Freedom Fighters, the Kyoshi Warriors, bear traps, lots of face paint, and loving Jet hours 24/7Suki was very pretty but he wasn’t into...that kind of pretty.He was into other kinds of pretty, like Sokka.NOT LIKE SOKKA.Like people like Sokka, like…Like...um...other people.Not Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A New Something [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759548) by [constellayetion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellayetion/pseuds/constellayetion). 



> This is a cold read podfic recorded in one take in a discord voice channel! Thank you so much [Em](https://constallayetions.tumblr.com/) for letting me test this out with your fic, and thank you [Beck](https://ohmyzukka.tumblr.com/) for your lovely real-time reactions and inter-fic discussion sessions!
> 
> WARNING  
> the Craig recording bot has some glitches unfortunately :( so the recording has a few skips, but i wasn't going to go back and re-record because that would ruin the authenticity ~~and i'm lazy~~

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5nj91qe67f97ojp/A_New_Something.mp3)  
[stream on mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/a-new-something/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you liked this fic, please leave the author some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759548#main), and if you liked my reading of it, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I love to hear from you, so if you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, or if you just want to see what I'm up to, you can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
